


The Sun Never Sets

by soulseeker97



Series: You, Me, the Sun and Moon. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulseeker97/pseuds/soulseeker97
Summary: In which Donghyuck is the son of the Sun.Otherwise known as Donghyuck, an idol by day and Haechan, a vigilante by night.





	The Sun Never Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. So this is my first ao3 work. I hope you like it. If it seems like you've read this twice, chances are you're on the NCTA.

"And cut! That's a wrap, thank you boys!" The director shouted out. Cheers erupted from the group of six boys.  
"Thank you sir! Thank you staff!" They shouted back and waved in thanks. Then only did the behind-the-scenes cameras shut off.

"Wah hyung, even after 3 hours you're still glowing!" Chenle made his point by poking Donghyuck's cheek.  
"Hahaha yeah. There's a reason our Dreamies call me Fullsun and not you. You, who looks like paper!" Donghyuck butted back, pinching Chenle's face in an attempt to get some colour. The Chinese boy batted his hyung's hand away before skipping off to find Jisung.

An arm was thrown around his neck. He was ready to take the person down when a familiar silvery voice reached his ears.  
"Yah Hyuck, did you see?" Jaemin shoved his phone into Donghyuck's face.  
"Jae, I can't see." He pushed the phone away and Jaemin brought up slower. It took him a solid 30 seconds to realize what he was looking at. 

Another kpop boy group named Wild Hart had comeback in late April and according to every social media site they have won first place in all music shows they've appeared on.  
But that's not the point. The point is-  
"Looks like your crush's group scored another one Hyuckkie." Jeno's voice startled him.  
So maybe Donghyuck has a small thing for their lead rapper, Minhyung, but so does everyone else. Right?

"Okay scoundrels, in the van. Come on, you've got an early day tomorrow." Donghyuck silently scoffs at his manager's words. It won't be an early day until he wakes up with the sun.

『••✎••』

"Hey hey watch out!!" Suddenly Haechan was being pushed away before a ray of bright red could hit him. When he opens his eyes he was standing in an alleyway.  
Looking up confirmed that yes someone did push him but that begs the question-  
"Who are you?" Haechan squinted at his saviour.  
"Oh sorry yes." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head before reaching out his hand. That voice....  
Haechan didn't dwell on the thought, instead reaching out to shake the other boy's hand.  
"I'm Mark. I don't have a cool name like y-"  
Haechan raised an eyebrow, "You know who I am?" He asked carefully.  
"Yes!" The word came out with too much enthusiasm. "Ah... Well I mean how can anyone not? The world knows your name but not who you are."

Haechan hummed, wondering where this going.  
He took in the boy's dress-up, light and dark grey, no cape and face mask that only covered eye, whereas Haechan's covered his whole face.  
That's when it clicked, the voice, the cheekbones, he was staring at his crush, the lead rapper of Wild Hart, freaking Lee Minhyung. Inside Haechan was positively freaking out, but on the outside he somehow managed to play it cool.

He sniffs. "So who put you up to this?"  
"Would it surprise you if I said no one? That I want to work with you and that maybe I want to get to know you?"  
Haechan was taken aback by the honesty.  
"Yes. Yes it would. I work alone. Having someone else's life on the line is too much. Having to worry about another life is a big responsibility."  
"Wait! Please? I get that but maybe you don't have to worry about me. Korea is a big place and you're just one. Imagine if you had me with you, hmm? How much quicker the bad guys would run away?"

That sounded nice, it really did but Haechan loved a good fight.  
"They won't run." He says, sighing. "They'd rise up to the challenge."  
Haechan looks Mark in the eye and he sees determination. He scoffs in his mind. Determination for what? His death sentence but oh damn it this was his crush. In all the time he's observed Minhyung, he's gathered that boy is loud, with a really contagious laugh and also stubborn.  
Guess that's why his fans nicknamed him Lion.

"So what do you say? Partners?"

『••✎••』

A soft tone that gradually got louder, reached his ears, until finally he reached out and shut his alarm off.  
Groaning softly, he opened his eyes and got out of bed.  
Memories of last night came back slowly. And when one particular moment came up he stopped mid-step and he felt a blush creep up his neck.

Donghyuck ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Standing in front of the mirror his hand came up to gently caress his other hand. Last night Mark.... or Minhyung? He shook his head. He remembers that Mark had taken his hand and kissed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Also is there anyone who can help me with the tags?
> 
> Other than that, I hope you liked it.  
Kudos and comments are appreciated. ^.^


End file.
